Saga 1 Episode 26: The Divine Meeting
^93EF7B2AEBD4BD18C0BAF999C161D44990491AD27651D52298^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Xiaolong Tenkei |link=Xiaolong Tenkei Lucian1.jpg|Lucian Rose Tenkei|link=Lucian Rose Cuza It was a cold evening Lucian had just finished resting for a couple days to recover from his injuries that he'd sustained during a test of Nova's abilities, needless to say it was worth his time he was nearly Lucian's equal. Meanwhile during the time Lucian had been resting a battle had occured just down the street between Miss Syl and two men where she'd been shot multiple times it was something of a miracle she'd even made it. How this hapened wasn't something he'd question let alone try to find out since his job was only to take care of the shop as well as be security; this day was going to be different than usual from his boring days at the shop a man had come in wearing a military uniform he hadn't seen before. Golden hair complimented by silver eyes swayed with each step the thing that had Lucian on guard was that the uniform was unknown to him and the weapons this man was carrying was just as much a mystery. Xiaolong was the very man who'd shot Syl which Lucian didn't know but since the battle with Syl and Daniel he was carrying a new weapon, one that was black featuring some kind of built in function that looked like two fans separating a couple different segments to the weapon. The barrel was a foot in length and looked like it could extend in length toward the rear with a strange mechanism looking kinda like a single shot opening space for homemade rounds as large as a 20mm but each shell was a different color based on what they could do. All along the man's belt were a total of ten rounds with two of each color "Excuse me sir but I must ask you to hand over your weapons if you're going to enter the shop." Lucian said with a soft smile on his face which definately didn't suit him now that he had a scar from his quickly recovered right eye but, Xiaolong looked to him with a stupid expression like he couldn't believe what was said "Cousin are you kidding me?" the man said shrugging his shoulders. Lucian walked up to Xiaolong shaking his head "If you can't follow this request I must ask you to leave." Xiaolong turned to leave mumbling under his breath so that only two words were heard "we're family". Lucian hearing this was a bit confused since he grew up as the outcast of the Cuza's because he'd never had any real relatives alive he tried to ignore the temptation to follow the man out but he couldn't as he soon jogged out the door following Xiaolong. "What do you mean we're family? You're a Cuza too?" Xiaolong laughed as he kept walking down the street leading Lucian further into a darker side of district 2 "A Cuza? You fucking moron you're a Tenkei ya know? Son to Hypnos, nefew to Thanatos? God you're dumb I'm your cousin Xiaolong Tenkei." the two of them stopped in a dark alley where Xiaolong turned to face his cousin. Lucian looked at him with a look of disbelief not that anyone could believe such a weird claim right off the bat after being told they had no real relatives "I'm dumb? You do realize you're claiming to be a demi-god saying our last name is Divine?" Xiaolong nodded confidently since he knew the truth pointing to the sheath containing Lucian's Bloody King "That right there is your proof, a divine weapon capable of feats some might call impossible. Just as your father makes the dreams of man you make divine weapons. My father the twin of yours brings death to men bringing their souls to the underworld." Lucian couldn't believe this crap coming out of the mans mouth drawing his blade pointing it at the face of his "cousin" telling him not to return if he knew what was good for him; Xiaolong was cocky and pulled his trusted weapon from its holster on his back smacking it against the red blade knocking it out of his face "Our parents sent me to educate you of your heritage, to teach you of your gift, I'm here to hang with you like our fathers did." the two of them swung their weapons at the same time clashing metal could be heard just around the corner to the civilians were passing by; they both planted their feet trying to push the other back stuck in a deadlock. Lucian looked irritated while Xiaolong looked entertained, the two sprung back with Xiaolong taking the initiative splitting the large gun-blade into two smaller ones firing two rounds from the acp 45 toward Lucian "Let's go cousin!" easily deflecting the two shots with two quick slashes Lucian had to acknowledge the fact this man wasn't half bad. Xiaolong continued to build distance between them firing repeatedly emptying the acp 45 and the S&W 500 before merging the two guns back into one twin bladed gun, Lucian cutting the palm of his left hand letting the blood run down the length of his divine weapon slashed three times creating red trails in the air splitting a few bullets in two before trying to maneuver in a series of quick steps left, back, back right and then things went south as multiple rounds from Xiaolong ripped through flesh of his legs and left arm while the rest had been broken apart by the remnant of his Bloody Storm swordsmanship. Xiaolong smirked speaking slowly treating his cousin like a fool "Are...you...ready...to believe...mmm now?" just as he finished his question Lucian was already going into a more wild style of fighting just as he did when fighting Nova which confirmed it was caused by sustaining injuries, he instantly ran forward springing off the ground with a quick whirling frontflip kicking off the sides of the allyway increasing the speed of his approach blood dropplets trailing in his path. "Haha can't say you're boring!" Xiaolong placed his gunblade onto his back once more pulling out the new weapon he had the Secret Sect build for him, the particle chi cannon or p.c.c. pulling the first round of ten from his belt (a Blue Round) flicking his thumb to pull down on a purple lock decompressing the chamber in the back which split open by sliding back revealing a compartment for the round to be placed which then slid shut after flicking the lock again. The purple fans started rotating drawing in particles from the air to be absorbed into the custom 20mm chi infused round the fan at the front rotating clockwise and the one in the middle of the barrel rotating counter-clockwise; the first fan pulling in flicks of cloudy blue particles while the second pushed out pure white particles behind Xiaolong. A wild Lucian was closing in fast bringing his right arm cross to his left side entering a tight spiral driving his way toward Xiaolong who planted himself in place firing a bright blue blast of energy that was the same size of the opening to the barrel 20mm, the hilt of Lucian's blade was positioned infront of his face which didn't matter the intense recoil of the p.c.c. was more than expected throwing off the trajectory course making it go toward Lucian's left side. The Bloody King ripped through the energy blast splitting the beam apart into a serrated pattern, of course the blast did hit Lucian when he was whirling along side it this numbed the whole left side of his body showing instant freezing along his side causing him to fall to the ground rolling back behind Xiaolong into the street. "As I was trying to tell you earlier I am your cousin and you have more power beyond that. Now..why don't you show me what's beyond this." Loading a second round with a white cartridge the fans began to spin rapidly gathering in white particles from the air expelling what looked like snow flakes from behind firing the round much faster than the first, this shot was designed to release the true power of a target. Typically used during missions with his partner or when coupled with other agencies this time he blasted the downed Lucian which not only released his dormant abilities but as a side effect it brought him back to his senses; rising to his feet Lucian was hurt but capable of continuing the battle though with what was going to happen next it was already over as Xiaolong holstered his p.c.c. just looking at Lucian like "yup that happened". The natural ability to conjure and bring forth a arsenal of weaponry from a divine storage space ripples in the air at his sides were blood red with tips of many weapons peeking out and his body was encased in a dark golden armor with four tendrils (two on each side) around his shoulder blade region, the helmet forming around his head with a red lense in the slit used for vision. This lense offering an enhanced state of vision allowing for the ability to see traces of energy and see through darkness. Lucian chucked his trusted sword back behind him into one of the ripples with them all closing shortly after the disappearance of his sword "Fine...I believe you let's return to the shop for some tea." and so the cousins returned back to the shop for tea. Xiaolong who'd released the bloodline abilities of Lucian had kept one final trumpcard hidden besides a new weapon he also had the ability to bring forth weapons from a divine storage space but instead of close quarters weapons he was able to summon a large variety of ranged weaponry from bows to century old guns. While the two drank tea Lucian asked how his cousin came to know of his location where he said he worked for the Secret Sect an organization unknown to most in the government but was able to perform missions with lethal force and ask questions later. His rank and current assignment was classified "Sorry Lucian but unless you join the ranks I can't tell you anymore but I want you to officially take the name of our fathers, shall you join me as a Tenkei?" Xiaolong sipped his tea with eyes closed listening for the response "I'm a free spirit I do as I please so I'll decline the job offer but...I shall take on the family name as long as you stop by for a visit every so often." It wasn't long after that when the two met once more except this time Lucian was pleased to meet his cousin although they called each other twins since they were both the sons of the twin gods and were more or less following a similar path in the way they interracted with each other. They'd also even been born on the same date they simply started life differently they were very different from one another; opposites really where Lucian was emotional, wild in nature, and submissive. Xiaolong was calm most of the time, dominant in many ways, very calculating in combat. The two if they'd work together would be the perfect duo as one preferred close combat while the other ranged Lucian was a fighter for hire in spare time one who did jobs based on if there was a worthy opponent for him Xiaolong would normally be sent to deal with someone like that but as they were family he'd made it very clear that he wouldn't do a thing if anything he would be quick to turn on the government or anyone for that matter who dared to go after his twin. This was the one thing they shared in common a very deep bond where they'd fight the world if it meant protecting one another which ended up being how the two would cross paths in the future; forming a secret pact that they'd assist one another in their line of work at anytime if the other simply asked. The most important thing Xiaolong taught Lucian about was the matter involving Hypnos being his father but the second would be about a hidden race called the primal and warning him not to cross the guardian if it could be helped. Xiaolong gave Lucian his contact information heading out to go along his next objective to meet with Kin Tasanagi shouting back as he went down the road. "We are the Divine, although we walk different paths we are always together. One day the Guardian and his Queen will step into the light and when they do...it will be our duty to protect them." Category:Saga 1 Category:Crimson Swordsman Category:Slick Shot